A dance deep in the forest of Mirkwood
by Inspiring Addiction
Summary: Story originated from a RPG! A new quest is in store, and new characters make themselves known.
1. The Quest

A/N: This story was form during and RPG at the CouncilOfElrond site. I thought the plot had become extremely interesting and decided to make a story out of it. Some lines have been slightly changed and details have been added This story takes place several years after the ring had been destroyed.  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters and places from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. All new characters are property of me, or their respective owners. This piece was written for entertainment, no profit intended.  
  
Credit: I would like to thank all the wonderful people from CouncilOfElrond that participated and continue to participate in the RPG. ElvenPrincess254, NellasTaralom, Palurien, Barahir1, Phae, and Lets_Hunt_Some_Orc.  
  
Chapter 1: The quest.  
  
Gilmíriel was there standing under some trees in her home of Mirkwood. Narwen saw her friend Gilmiriel standing alone and ran over to her. "Suilaid Gilmiriel! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you in Thranduil's hall, but I should have known you would be here deep in the forest!"  
  
Suddenly their attention was drawn away from each other as they both heard the cracking of twigs. A dark form moved silently from the cover of the trees. The identity of the figure was impossible to guess, for it was shrouded in a long dark cloak. The deep hood completely shadowing the stranger's face. The two friends instantly pulled in close together, hands nervously twitching on their weapon hilts.  
  
Silence fell over them, until Narwen, overwhelmed with bravery shouted. "Name yourself and your business here or I'll run you through!"  
  
To that the dark stranger replied, "Fear not fair friends. My full name I will not tell you for it does not roll easily from the tongues of elves or men but some in these lands name me Mith. I have been sent here to find you and lead you, ff in fact you will be led, on a quest of great importance and haste.  
  
Narwen cast a sidelong glance at Gilmiriel. Their eyes met and they both agreed that they wouldn't give their trust to this stranger just yet. "What kind of a quest?" She asked suspiciously. "The people of Thranduil value their peace and quiet, where we may enjoy merriment in our forest. None of us undertaken a quest since Prince Legolas' journey to Rivendell."  
  
"Mith, now don't be so secretive, nor so naive, it's unlike you." A soft voice was soon identified with an elvish maiden walking out from behind the shadows of the trees. Pulling down the hood of her black cloak so that her face now shown in the dim light she turned to Mith. "You must remember, these are the children of the forest. They are not as willing to leave there home and pick up for an adventure, as those of us who spend our days looking for it."  
  
The woman smiled and turned to Narwen and Gilmiriel. "My name is Náriël Ciryatan, and you are being summoned. If you chose not to leave, then I fear Mirkwood, and what is left of Middle Earth may in deed be in even greater danger then it already is..."  
  
Gilmíriel exchanged worried looks with Narwen and looked towards the elvish woman. "What great danger?" She did not know yet to say yes or no it the offer.  
  
"Hail Náriël," said Mith not turning towards the newcomer, but keeping a dark gaze locked on the two comrades, "I wondered how long it would take you to show up. It seems whenever evil stirs in this land you are not far behind. For like me you are a rock meant to tumble, not to stay and grow moss like our woodland friends."  
  
Narwen was strangely unnerved by this dark character, moving unheeded through the forest, undetected even by the always vigilant elves. The sex and race of the stranger was completely undecipherable. The voice emanating from beneath the dark cowl was completely monotone, neither male nor female. The stature seemed tall and sturdily built but no distinguishing characteristics could be told.  
  
Finally growing tired of this skulking stranger Narwen demanded. "Come out of the shadow's and give us your right name or you'll not draw another breath, let alone go on a quest no matter what it's importance!"  
  
A strange bitter sound came from Mith that the pair guessed was a mockery of laughter. "My dear Narwen, always so anxious. Fear not, for even though you do not know me I know much of you and your comrade. And you can see I bear no evil omen. But, I will not show you my form no indeed not yet. For, my appearance tends to rattle people and I don't want any of you to be distracted from the task at hand. A great injustice has been done and we have been appointed to set it to rights. Our task may seem to you a small thing but as the fluttering of a butterflies wings can change the currents of the winds of this Middle-Earth this seemingly small thing will effect us all."  
  
Mith paused, drawing in a deep breath before he continued to speak. "For my part I will lead you to a land yet undiscovered by the men of Gondor or Rohan. It lays far off to the North and West. What our errand is there I cannot tell you until we all swear allegiance to each other and what ever may befall us, allegiance to this quest. And so if you would be led to this place far from the trees you love say yay and if not nay. If you say yay we will travel far together, which I know will suit you Náriël, and you will all win renown. If not I shall leave you here to await your fait and disturb your forest no more. And now my friends the time of deciding has come and the time for discussion has ended. For now the moon is waxing and before dawn we must be many leagues from here if we are to succeed. So my friends, what say you?"  
  
Eruvellas was also not in Thranduil's hall, he had a notion of a presence coming into the deep wood that gave him a feeling of unease. Unknown to his sister Narwen he had seen her exit the hall and watched her as she strode to meet with Gilmiriel. He saw the approach of the stranger but knew him not he slowly unsheathed his sword. He heard the conversation and was uneasy, such a grave talk of a quest should not be covered with the vale darkness.  
  
He stepped forth to stand beside his sister. He surveyed the stranger suspiciously. He still did not recognize this hooded stranger called Mith; he took a step forward and addressed him cautiously. "If this be such a great quest then it should be discussed in the light and away from any ears that may be listening in the dark. If such a great quest why must you be hidden by the dark? You could have been an aid to the dead evil one himself. If this be such a great quest then show yourself or leave the Mirkwood while you still can." Eruvellas gave a quick short whistle and instantly several elves, bows at the ready stepped into sight.  
  
Eruvellas kept his sight fixed on the stranger trying to see into the dark hood covering his face. "Show yourself and we will listen to your story. But know this, no one leaves the Mirkwood without the consent of Lord Thranduil".  
  
To this Mith replied, the pitch of the voice unwavering, "Peace Eruvellas, for in your haste to protect your sister you have overshot your aim. I have spoken to your Lord and have his leave to be here. I am not so presumptuous a 'stranger' as to go walking in his lands unheeded. Though your guard has not detected me, I have been announced.  
  
Lord Thranduil knows my mind and my quest and it was he who chose Narwen and Gilmiriel to accompany me. Of course any who wish to come, should they be willing to swear their allegiance to friend and quest, are welcome if it is the Lord's will."  
  
But, Eruvellas would not stand down until he saw the face of this dark stranger. With a fell look in his eye, he raised his sword in sign to the waiting archers and said. "Step into the clear light of the moon and show yourself Dark Lurker or the next breath you draw shall be your last."  
  
At that moment, when it seemed that blood would be spilled in those hallowed lands a clear horn sounded. The guard of Lord rushed towards him crying, "Halt! Halt Eruvellas!"  
  
And, then in the midst of them Lord Thranduil stepped forth and he said in a strong clear voice. "Halt Eruvellas lest you spill the blood of our kinsman here in our beloved forest and doom us all!"  
  
Náriël quickly pulled her sword from the sheath at her side, and before he could respond she had placed it to Eruvellas throat. "Not the smartest elf, are you young one?" She whispered, pulling him in front of her, and letting the sword set dangerously close to his throat. Mith chuckled lightly at this, but the rest grew silent. Until Lord Thranduil himself chose to speak. 


	2. The Departure

A/N: This story was form during and RPG at the CouncilOfElrond site. I thought the plot had become extremely interesting and decided to make a story out of it. Some lines have been slightly changed and details have been added This story takes place several years after the ring had been destroyed.  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters and places from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. All new characters are property of me, or their respective owners. This piece was written for entertainment, no profit intended.  
  
Credit: I would like to thank all the wonderful people from CouncilOfElrond that participated and continue to participate in the RPG. ElvenPrincess254, NellasTaralom, Palurien, Barahir1, Phae, and Lets_Hunt_Some_Orc.  
  
Chapter 2: The departure.  
  
"Náriël. My dear child. Put away your sword, for now is not the time of battle." He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her cheek. Slowly Náriël lowered her sword and put it away stepping out closer to the Lord. "Many moons have passed since I last saw you, and yet you look just the same."  
  
Náriël blushed and began to speak. "We are sorry to disturb your forest so now, but you know the terrors that haunt my mind. They are growing stronger, and there is need for much haste."  
  
Lord Thranduil smiled and nodded, moving his hand to her forehead pushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. "I know my child, it grows ever heavier on my mind also." He turned to the shadow that was Mith. "Take who you will, whoever you feel will prove an asset to this quest. If they will not go, you can always find another. As you remember Legolas indeed volunteered to go on the quest years ago, and it proved a worthy one. You must find ones who believe at heart, they may not feel the darkness yet, as some elves senses aren't as strong as others, but soon we will all feel it..."  
  
"Hail, Thranduil. As always you speak words of wisdom. Náriël, put away your sword and Eruvellas be comforted. For these are not evil times, those indeed have passed through the valor of the Fellowship and many others."  
  
At this Mith turned and bowed low to the Lord and all others they're remembered themselves and followed suit. Now turning back to the company Mith began to speak again in a droning voice. "Nay my friends fear not the discussion of our quest in the light of a good moon. For, remember the words Frodo of nine fingers spoke upon the trothing of Elfstone and Evenstar. 'Now not day only shall be beloved, but night too shall be beautiful and blessed and all its fear pass away!' He spoke rightly. We live now in blessed times my friends so be glad and let it wash away this fey mood you all find yourselves in for it is the device of our enemy, meant to darken our councils."  
  
Mith looked at Náriël who simply nodded for him to continue. "It is not our quest to save all of Middle-Earth from peril as it was of the Fellowship. In our turn we must only preserve the things they fought for and keep our vigil ever turned towards the evil things still lingering in this world."  
  
Now Mith turned to Eruvellas "Of which I am not one I may assure you. So let us stop speaking of doom and slaying. My quest must start tonight in all speed as may be. We go to save a love innocent and pure, which has been twisted and defiled by the malice of our enemy. For think not that with the passing of Sauron all evil passed away. It has only changed forms, into something subtler, but not less wretched. And now I bid any who will ride with me sheath your swords and find a swift horse. Vows we will take to quest and each other with the leave of your wise Lord and then any who will shall depart."  
  
Eruvellas seemed deep in thought and fell silent for a minute. When he did speak his tone had changed greatly, "You speak of a feeling of dread. My dreams have been troubled and my days unsettled because of my dread. I have not felt this way since my close kinsman Legolas spoke of going to the council of Imladris. I think we have both have allowed this to cloud our judgment kinsman. Forgive of my haste and mistrust."  
  
His tone became softer as he turned to the elvish maiden. "Náriël, I have heard of this name yet I know you not. My Lord has trust in you and this stranger Mith, and he gives not his trust freely. I know not of this quest, but I feel it in my bones. Consider me not to be hasty but if you will have me I will give you what protection my sword and bow can give. I will ride gladly ride at your side."  
  
"Eruvellas." She whispered. "The kin of Legolas." She smiled and approached him one again touching his face lightly. "I did not know. Any kin of Legolas is friend to I." She smiled and nodded towards him, then surprisingly brushed a light kiss across his forehead. She turned to the two she-elves. "If you are to ride among us then make it known so now. We have not the time, nor the patience, to set around while you discuss the weather." Smiling in the direction of Mith she spoke softly. "I will await you at Mirkwood's edge, Eruvellas you are more then welcomed to join me when you are ready."  
  
Náriël whistled a high long whistle, and called out, "Fëanáro." Seconds later a large white horse appeared before them. Náriël pulled her cloak back around her, pulling the hood up, and jumped onto the saddle. She nudged the horse slightly and was soon out of sight.  
  
Turning again and bowing low to Lord Thranduil Mith said, "Now Thranduil it is time for my company to take leave of your gracious halls. But first before we fly there is the matter of the Dwarf."  
  
And to this Thranduil laughed and all the forest echoed the joy of that sound. "Yes dear Mith, I do believe that you will have to go personally to the hall and drag him away. Being Gimli's kin and having met my fair son, the Dwarf Braud has become quite an attraction to my people. They have shut him in the hall and plied him with our best food and drink that he may tell them all the tales known to him. I dare say he has quite taken to the rapt attention they pay him. He may decide to skip your 'small' quest and stay here among the elves." At this Thranduil laughed again and took his leave.  
  
"Narwen, Gilmiriel your first task on this quest will be to part a drunken Dwarf from his ale," said Mith "Of all the perils we may face together, I would not name this deed the least dangerous." Then Mith laughed, that strange laugh, and followed Thranduil towards the hall.  
  
Eruvellas smiled at the thought of separating the Dwarf Braud from his ale and meat. He had watched this dwarf and even spoken to him on a few occasions. He had no concerns with the idea of Braud joining them on this quest, actually he looked rather forward to the opportunity. He hops off his horse lightly and follows Narwen and Gilmiriel through the entrance to hall, comes up behind them and has them stop for a quick word. "Legolas has told me much of the Dwarfs, their ways, old customs and how they think and react in situations where we might think quite differently. I have watched him while he has been with us, I am curious and I would like to understand this dwarf more. If you like and he consents I will bear him when we ride and stand with him if we fight, but I think our first struggle will be to separate him from his ale."  
  
Narwen laughed. "I'm starting to like the sound of this dwarf. I welcome meeting Gimli's kinsman." They made their way to the hall where Braud was enjoying his ale. When they reached him, Narwen bowed low. "Hail, Braud, my friend! I am Narwen, and this is my brother Eruvellas, and my friend Gilmiriel."  
  
The dwarf belched loudly, and reached out to shake her hand. "Hello, my good elves! Come and join me for a drink!" He tried to lean over and pull up a chair, but fell of his seat in the attempt. "Oh, no mind! I meant to do that." He said when Narwen, trying not to laugh, helped him to his feet.  
  
"Actually we need you to come with us, Braud. We have to prepare for a mission."  
  
The dwarf took a large gulp of ale and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Never mind the quest, lass. You're too pretty to worry your head about such matters. Come, 'tis a fine evening for a pint of ale!"  
  
Narwen looked despairingly at Eruvellas. How in the world were they going to get this intoxicated dwarf out the door? She suddenly had an idea. "Braud, I'm going on this quest. And I'll need a sturdy dwarf to defend me from those foul orcs. Won't you come with us now?"  
  
Braud looked up in interest. "Orcs, did you say?"  
  
"Yes, there will be lots of fighting on a dangerous journey like ours. We'll need you, for you can't expect us elves to manage alone." She caught Gilmiriel's eye and winked.  
  
"Well, if that is indeed the case, then what are we waiting for!" Braud cried heartily. Narwen giggled a little. Taking the dwarfs hand, she and the others left the hall.  
  
Upon leaving the hall the company met up with Mith who had gone to the stables of the lord to gather their horses and gear. "Well done Narwen." Said Mith, seeing the elf leading the stumbling Dwarf. "On this quest you have already won renown."  
  
And upon saying this it seemed to the companions that the voice emanating from the dark cloak actually had a ring of merriment to it instead of it's usual droning tone. "Now if we are all ready, I expect Náriël will be getting impatient. We must now head south even though our final destination is far to the North and West. We make for the Gap of Rohan. I have spoken to King Eomer and he has assured me our safe passage through his lands. I had hoped to reach Anduin by the coming of dawn two days from now, but I fear our delay here will not permit that. But now let us ride with what haste we may."  
  
Eruvellas had wondered after his sister had so charmingly enchanted the Dwarf Braud how he would take to having to ride with him and not his sister. There was little time for pleasantries as Mith was already at the stables readying to go. "Master Braud kin of Gimli, I am kin to Legolas, I would be honored if you would ride with me on this journey".  
  
Braud mumbled something slightly resembling a 'yes' and nods towards Eruvellas' horse. Just before mounting Eruvellas speaks quietly to his sister "What do you know of this quest? Though I have been troubled for some weeks I have not heard anyone speak of it. Lord Thranduil has not spoken to me of this but yet he knew and now gives us his blessings. In spite of the haste I feel within that we are doing, as we should. We may know more of it at our first camp."  
  
Braud had now come over to Eruvellas looking prepared to go. "Well Eruvellas are we to go or stand here and talk the night away." Braud said in his gruff Dwarf manner. Eruvellas mounts, reaches down and lifts the dwarf up onto his saddle directly behind him. They now only wait for Mith to mount and lead the way. 


	3. The Tell's Tale

A/N: This story was form during and RPG at the CouncilOfElrond site. I thought the plot had become extremely interesting and decided to make a story out of it. Some lines have been slightly changed and details have been added This story takes place several years after the ring had been destroyed.  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters and places from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. All new characters are property of me, or their respective owners. This piece was written for entertainment, no profit intended.  
  
Credit: I would like to thank all the wonderful people from CouncilOfElrond that participated and continue to participate in the RPG. ElvenPrincess254, NellasTaralom, Palurien, Barahir1, Phae, and Lets_Hunt_Some_Orc.  
  
Chapter 3: The tells tale.  
  
The company rode swiftly along the Old Forest Road, which was now safe to travel even at night thanks to the efforts of Thranduil and his people.  
  
They reached the borders of the wood on the second day of their journey as Mith had hoped, stopping very rarely for short breaks. In the light of day Eruvellas who rode beside Mith with Braud behind him noticed that Mith's cloak, which he had thought to be black was actually a very deep green the wide cuffs were trimmed all round with silver runes. Eruvellas was very skilled in languages and in lore but he had never seen these strange markings before.  
  
Beside him rode his sister Narwen, Eruvellas had noticed that riding beside his fair sister kept Braud's complaints in check, for whenever she fell behind to ride beside Gilmiriel the Dwarf would start an endless stream of grumbling.  
  
Leaving their beloved wood behind, Narwen and Gilmiriel shared a mournful glance. As if guessing their distress Mith shouted back to them, "Cry not fair friends for you will see your home again and it will seem all the more beautiful on your return!"  
  
On through that day they rode and soon all could see the fair Anduin glittering red in the sunset. They rode to the Eastern bank of the river and then, just as it seemed they could endure Braud's grumbling no more, Mith called them to a halt and they made camp for the night.  
  
Soon a merry fire was roaring and all of the company had eaten their fill and Narwen and Gilmiriel had favored them all with their enchanting songs about the whispering trees of fair Eryn Lasgalen, but soon talk turned to Mith and their quest.  
  
Mith began the tale: "I trust that all here know of the lore of Gondolin, fair elven city of old? It was in that realm, amidst its bliss and glory that the evil seed of our present quest was sown. For you see, Sauron has been thrown down and much evil has left this Middle-Earth but it is not all banished. It still seeks to twist our hearts and enjoys nothing more than turning love to hate. As Maeglin's love for Idril turned dark in his heart long ago, the powers of evil are indeed weakened now and are reaching into the hat to pull out old tricks."  
  
He reached a hand up into his hood then placed it slowly back down and continued speaking. "For as the coming of Aredhel and Maeglin into that great city brought despair, the same fate now looms over the head of the young Prince Eandil of the Nandor in the North. Like you, elves of Eryn Lasgalen, the Nandor never traveled to Valinor with the Valar in the beginnings of the world. They chose to stay here under the stars and never look upon the light of the two trees. This is why, like you, they have not tired of this land and passed into the West. No indeed they have flourished in the North, though few know of them for they live quietly in the woods there troubling with no one, they were not even troubled by the war of the ring for no news of it reached them. For all these long ages of the earth they have danced happily in the forest guarded by the hills of Evendim," At this Mith sighed.  
  
"But now the hope of our enemy has died in the East and South and it seeks a place to rear its ugly head. In the lost realm of Anor, where King Elessar has not yet fully extended his power, it has chosen to breed new evil. For many lives of men ago the sister of the King of the Nandor, Elbrihel, took to wandering and as she wandered farther and farther from her home she wanted less and less to return. And upon a time she wandered so far as to leave the boundaries of her brother's kingdom and she came into the wastes of endless forests that lay beyond. And then much like Aredhel she met and became ensnared by a dark elf of the wood named Mauyon. He took her for his bride and she bore him a daughter, Alloyn." He paused, looking for any response, but all of the company seemed to be mesmerized by his story.  
  
"After many years of living in the forest with Mauyon, Elbrihel longed to return to the land of her people but Mauyon would not permit it. So she followed the doomed steps of Aredhel and stole away with her daughter in the night while her husband slept seeking again the land of the Nandor. During this time Eandil had grown to maturity and it seemed to all that he would be a great leader of his people. He was fair and wise and spoke often to the trees, telling them stories and 'waking them up' as he called it. But then one day while he was walking in the wood, he came upon two maidens wandering, seemingly lost."  
  
Mith paused once again and took a few deep breaths. "'Hail, fair ladies!' he cried and running to them he looked for the first time upon the face of Alloyn his cousin though he knew it not, and he loved her. Then and there, not even knowing her name he fell to his knees and said 'fair maiden, I know you not but I see my fate in your eyes and I would take you for my bride if you would permit it.' And then the other maiden said 'Dear boy! Unless my eyes deceive me you are the son of my brother whom I have dearly missed! You were but a babe at the time of my leaving and I would not have recognized you save the resemblance. But forget now your strange words for this girl is Alloyn your cousin. I knew I had found the secret path but it has twisted in new directions over the years and we became lost. Will you not lead us now to my brother?'  
  
These words seemed to the young prince to be his doom. For the beauty of this maiden haunted him from that day forth. He began to think himself doomed as he could not shake the feeling and found himself staring at Alloyn with longing whenever she was around him from that day forth to her great discomfort. For she was very happy among the Nandor and wished to become a full part of her new family. As the days dragged on the powers of evil pulled more and more on Eandil's heart but such a great man he is that he did not allow his heart to turn black like Maeglin. Instead he banished himself to the wilds in order to prevent further unrest to Alloyn.  
  
And there he remains to this day, loving nothing. He no longer talks to the trees or anyone for that matter. He lives alone and seeks no companionship. But ever Alloyn's face burns in his heart tormenting him. All of this is the work of our enemy. Evil has twisted a pure heart to ill as is its wont.  
  
Our quest is to venture into the wilds and seek out Eandil and heal his hurts for in a time yet to come the Nandor will need him if that line is to survive. In him the hopes of that people rest. Now that was a very long tale and I'm sure it has given rise to more questions than answers but, my friends I must sleep now and at dawn we will set out again. I suggest you all find rest while you can."  
  
Eruvellas listened intently to the words of Mith, and as Mith spoke he was still pondering what his part might be in this quest. He moved from the group and sat over looking the plains before him under the bright stars of the night. Here he allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of the quest and what he had just heard. Mith's revelations did not answer questions that still were rolling through his mind. Why had he been troubled for a fortnight prior to Mith's arrival at the Great Hall? The arrival of Mith and Náriël during the night and why they kept to the shadows, the reference to Legolas and the manner in which she responded puzzled him. Who is Náriël and what part does she play in this? What is she so haunted by that it would bring her so much anguish to her mind, and even as we camp here it still grows upon her. Eruvellas' biggest concern was for his sister Narwen and her friend Gilmíriel. What possible reason could there be for the two of them to be chosen specifically for this by Mith and Lord Thranduil? Braud it appeared was also destine for this purpose. Who was Mith, the man in the green cloak with runes unknown to Eruvellas, a wizard he may well be? Maybe Arnor was his home, and to restore it to order for the New King was the quest, or maybe not. There were yet many questions in his mind. Yet with these many questions on his mind he was not deeply troubled by them.  
  
He knew in time answers would come. He would willingly go to the halls of Mandos defending this quest, yet none of this seemed to trouble him. He now knew the goal of this quest but not how it would yet be achieve. Eruvellas knew that to dwell upon so many questions would dull his senses and he resolved not to allow that to happen. A life of any of them or even his own may depend upon his sharp senses and sight. Though he found he was intrigued by Náriël and her mystique, but it was now time to rest from thoughts.  
  
They were now to head due south. This would take them past Lorien and over the River Celebrant to the River Limlight, past Fangorn Forest home of the famed Ents of the siege of Isengard and Helms Deep. They would then cross the River Onodlo and then to the Gap of Rohan. To achieve this they still had about 122 leagues to Eruvellas' reckoning, and then the ride to Arnor. This quest had far to go and most of the way was now safe but evil still lurked in the shadows.  
  
Gilmíriel understood that she would return to Mirkwood but she was unhappy to leave it. She knew the journey was something she had to do. "Mith, you have not said the full purpose of this quest, will you tell of it?" she asked  
  
To this Mith replied, "Peace Gilmiriel, for our road has been long this day and we are all in need of rest." As if in response to this statement a loud snore came from the direction of Braud's bedroll. "In the morning we will break our fast here and then we shall ride on, when we camp I will answer any question you have that is within my knowledge."  
  
With that Mith turned and walked away from the fire. Seeing that she was going to have to be contented with that for now, Gilmiriel returned to her place beside Narwen. 


	4. Answers

A/N: This story was form during and RPG at the CouncilOfElrond site. I thought the plot had become extremely interesting and decided to make a story out of it. Some lines have been slightly changed and details have been added This story takes place several years after the ring had been destroyed.  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters and places from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. All new characters are property of me, or their respective owners. This piece was written for entertainment, no profit intended.  
  
Credit: I would like to thank all the wonderful people from CouncilOfElrond that participated and continue to participate in the RPG. ElvenPrincess254, NellasTaralom, Palurien, Barahir1, Phae, and Lets_Hunt_Some_Orc.  
  
Chapter 4: Answers.  
  
At dawn the company rose and had a quick meal. They followed the Eastern Bank of the Anduin all that day until at sunset they reached the Gladden Fields. This was an open land with little cover of trees. But just as the sun's glimmer had almost faded away, they came to the place where the Gladden River flowed noisily into the Anduin. There at the intersection of the two rivers they found an inviting casing of trees under which to make their camp.  
  
Once all was set in order, Mith said "I am sure that the tale I told you last night has brought many questions to your minds. I will answer now any of those I can, but know I do not have the gift of foresight. I have lived long in this world, long before any of you here were born to grace it, and that is indeed a very long time. Before they departed I would take council whenever I could with Gandalf and Elrond and I still do with Thranduil. I never did trust Saruman though, even in his good days, but that is not the point. Because of the wise company I have kept, I have learned much, but not all."  
  
He saw the questions that instantly flooded many of the groups eyes and on this note hr quickly spoke. "I will tell you this much, before I hear your questions. Gandalf led me to my current path, before he sailed into the West. The assignment of this quest was his last task in Middle-Earth.  
  
The survival of the Nandor is important to all of us because soon, as soon as soon may be for an elf, even you of fair Eryn Lasgalen will tire of Middle-Earth and wish to leave these shores. And this world will be a very sad place if none of the beauty of the Elves remains. This would be the delight of the powers of Evil. It would worm its way back into the hearts of men and ruin them. The Nandor however, will stay here and will not tire of their trees, if Eandil should be saved, they will join with the men of Gondor who will soon begin venturing to Anor. And then all that land will be full of a people similar to the great Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Fair and wise men will rule that land into the unforeseeable future.  
  
On the other hand, if Eandil is not saved the people of the Nandor will become wayward and desolate. For all in that land love Eandil and a great sorrow has grown there in the years of his exile. This also our enemy enjoys greatly. By what means we will heal Eandil, I know not. I may guess that the reason King Thranduil in his great wisdom sent the two fairest maidens in his lands on this quest," At this he pointed at Gilmiriel and Narwen, "and summoned also Náriël who is of exceptional beauty amongst even her fair people may be to try to sway the heart of the forlorn Prince of the Nandor. But, I know that not for a fact. Now if there is anything else you would know, speak now and have peace."  
  
Náriël took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. She had stayed behind most of the journey, studying the group, trying to figure each of them out. She was especially curious about Eruvellas, who never ceased to amaze her. She listened silently in the dark as Mith explained the journey more in depth, and as he spoke of her she knew. Mith was wise, and knew well that she was lurking in the shadows, listening.  
  
She became even more aware as he began to taunt her as he spoke, "And summoned also Náriël who is of exceptional beauty amongst even her fair people may be to try to sway the heart of the forlorn Prince of the Nandor. But, I know that not for a fact." She knew he was secretly calling her out.  
  
Nervously she appeared into the dim light. The group, with the exception of Mith, seemed to jump slightly as she appeared seemingly from nowhere and began to speak. "You shall understand that elven love is not easily given and taken. And rarely, as you know, does and elf give up their love for one, or forsake love all together." She sighed and pressed a finger to her lips in concentration. "I loved once... and I have lost. And it is rare that once an elf loves and loses it ever loves again. I am useless setting and crying out of my own self-pity. And if I am able to ease the Prince's aching heart at my own cost then so shall it be."  
  
Setting down on an old stump she studied the ground. She looked up at Eruvellas and studied him closer, then smiled. "This journey will not fail, I feel it in my heart... And I promise you, after we have fulfilled our task each of you will return to Mirkwood unharmed and in good care." She pulled a leaf out of her hair, and laid it on the ground.  
  
Eruvellas sat quiet for a moment; his elbows rest on his knees, his hands clasped and his chin resting upon them as he stared at the ground. He slowly looked up to see the face of Náriël before him. She gave him a smile and a pain pierced him as he watches her. The pain is for her. He began to have a growing concern for this anguished fair elf. He has heard her tale, and it left him grieved.  
  
Eruvellas stood and took several steps and then he addressed Mith. "Mith I have a few queries of you. I will place them all before you and you may address them, as you will. This quest is given to you by Gandalf, are you also of our protectors the Valar? Have you come east from the Blessed Realm to guide us as Gandalf had? I have traveled and studied the ancient writings of Arda but the runes upon the sleeves of your cloak are not known to me, are they of the forest of the Feareki, or the Blessed Realm? We cleansed Eryn Lasgalen of the foul Orcs, spies and fell beasts of Sauron. Yet you came to Eryn Lasgalen during the deep of the night, what would compel you to do this? Is there a new evil that lurks hidden in the deepest shadows? My dreams have been troubled and Náriël spoke of the terrors that haunt her mind, what has brought these misgivings to our minds.  
  
How can you say we will see our beloved forests when you say you have no foresight in such matters"?  
  
He stopped in fear he was once again becoming overwhelming. He turned and to the fair ladies, he has one more question but he chose not to ask it at this time, but the time will come for it. He continued "I pray that I have not gone above my station with these quires and pray forgive me if I have given offence. I pledge my life to you as my kin Legolas pledged his to Gandalf and the fellowship of the nine in Rivendell. I shall follow your lead and council".  
  
Just then is came to him, the Dwarves know of the Feareki, is Braud our guide to this land, what other purpose could he have? Of this he choose no to ask for fear of offence.  
  
He returned to where he sat across from Náriël and looked at her intently. He felt must move his eyes from her, for fear that if he does not he will hear nothing that is said to him. He turned his gaze to the leaf she laid on the ground. 


End file.
